Rescission
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Nos conocimos. Salimos juntos. Fuimos a casa. No éramos amantes. Ni siquiera amigos. Éramos compañeros de cama. Y funcionó... hasta que dejó de hacerlo. TH ExB TRADUCCION
1. Hooker?

**This is not my story, I'm translating with the previous permission of the real autor GeekChic12. She's the best! Thnks a lot Geekchic, this is an honor. Hope you all, enjoy!**

**Summary:** Nos conocimos. Salimos juntos. Fuimos a casa. No éramos amantes. Ni siquiera amigos. Éramos compañeros de cama. Y funcionó... hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

**Disclaimer de la autora 1:** SM es dueña del pie*. Yo solo lo hice limonada.

**Disclaimer de la traductora:** Estoy a punto de comerme el pie, y la limonada y vaya que voy a gozar, pero claro, les dejo unas cuantas mordidas a ustedes **;)**

***Pie:** ya saben (pai) el postre que se come lenta y deliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay reglas. Ignóralas y estás jodido, y no de una buena manera.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: ¿Puta?<strong>

**Bella POV**

Sentados en un grupo de bancas de un moderno restaurante de Seattle, el esposo de la Dra. Cullen, Emmett, estaba _destrozandonos_ con el toque único de su vida como amo de casa —desde hecho que debía alejar a las mamitas lanzadas en los parques de juego, hasta la adición de su vecino de tres años edad a su nunca acabable lista de niños que nunca estarían permitidos de salir con alguna de sus hijas.

—Apenas el otro día, Lily fue a...-

No registré nada más de lo que Emmett dijo después de ver hacia la puerta y lo vi a _él._

Noté su distintiva fanfarronería antes incluso de verlo a la cara. Era menos una caminata y más un acecho sexual. ¿Como podía parecer tan casual en medio de un ajetreado restaurant? Y aun más importante ¿Que mierda hacía él aquí?

¿Pensaría él que nuestro trato se rompía si me veía en una cita?

Vi al piso y fuera de su campo de visión, tratando de esconderme detrás de mi cabello. Tal vez él no me notaría. Di una ojeada nuevamente, y Rosalie y Emmet compartieron una mirada confusa antes de observar sobre sus hombros. Él estaba dirigiéndose junto donde estábamos.

Silenciosamente repetí, _gírate__, gírate. Gira._ En mi cabeza.

Rosalie volvió la mirada hacia mi por un momento con una sonrisa emocionada, justo antes de de voltearse verlo a él, poniéndose de pie para ofrecerle un ligero abrazo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras mi atrapaba en su mirada antes de que los brazos le rodeasen. —Edward, estoy tan contenta de que lo hayas logrado —, dijo ella. —Estaba preocupándome un poco.

Joder, por supuesto. Hay sólo unos cuatro millones de personas en el área metropolitana de Seattle, la mitad de los cuales son hombres. _¿Por qué no iba a ser 'E', el barman que había conocido hacía un par de meses, también el hermano de la Dra Cullen, Edward, quién es dueño de un restaurante?_

Y mi cita a ciegas.

Me saqué de mis pensamientos cuando Rosalie dijo mi nombre. —Isabella, éste es mi hermano, Edward Cullen, famoso restaurateur-

Edward la cortó, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello. —Es un bar, no es un restaurante, Rose. Y realmente no soy famoso.

—Ustedes sirven comida—, argumentó antes de volverse hacia mí. —Está siendo modesto. Seattle Magazine hizo un artículo de página completa sobre su bar. Se quedaron entusiasmados con el ambiente, el personal, y la comida.

Sus ojos brillaban de orgullo cuando se volvió de nuevo a Edward. —Estoy orgullosa de ti, así que sólo vamos a tener que dejar que me jacte un poco de mi hermanito.

Ella me miró con intención, diciendo: —Mi soltero hermano pequeño—, y guiñó un ojo. Su guiño extrañamente parecido era la única semejanza familiar que pude ver.

Rosalie absolutamente radiante mientras me presentó con un movimiento de su mano. —Edward, ésta es la doctora Isabella Swan. Ella es una residente de segundo año de cirugía general y mi nueva aprendiz.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Isabella,— dijo.

Mis ojos se estrecharon en el énfasis que puso a la última parte de mi nombre. —Igualmente, Edward.

Él me sonrió antes de acomodarse a sí mismo en la cabina.

Los dos nos sentamos en un incómodo silencio, excepto cuando la camarera llegó para nuestra orden. Afortunadamente, Emmett se apresuró a llenar el silencio con más pruebas y tribulaciones de la vida diaria con sus tres niñas.

Sentarse al lado de Edward era una tortura. Mi cuerpo conocía tan bien al suyo— su tacto, su olor, su sabor. Y lo que sentí cuando me probaba. Pero mi mente tambaleaba. No salimos en público . Teníamos un sistema. Comenzó con un mensaje de texto. Puede ser que sea un directo **_necesito un polvo_**, o una más explícito **_Quiero oír tus dedos deslizándose dentro y fuera de tu coño mientras chupas mi polla_**, con una hora y el lugar.

Nos conocimos. Salimos juntos. Fuimos a casa. No éramos amantes. Ni siquiera amigos. Éramos compañeros de cama. Y funcionó. Para mantener el sistema funcionando, tuvimos reglas. Una especie de contrato. Y este desastre estaba definitivamente en contra de las reglas.

Necesitaba pensar, y no podía hacerlo sentada a su lado. Su distintivo olor— a colonia mezclada con bourbon dulce y ahumado escocés de su bar —cargaba pesadamente el aire entre nosotros, invadiendo mi espacio. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a escasos centímetros del mío. Y yo sabía exactamente qué se escondía bajo sus perfectamente entallados pantalones.

Sacudí los pensamientos de mi cabeza y me excusé para ir al baño.

Después de mojar una toalla de papel, me apreté contra mi frente y la parte posterior de mi cuello. Me sentí mejor después de un momento, y mi rostro inundado previamente estaba volviendo de nuevo a su palidez originales. Abrí la puerta para regresar a la mesa, y allí estaba, su largo cuerpo apoyado contra la pared de enfrente, con los tobillos cruzados a sus pies. La poca luz en el pasillo se reflejaba en el pequeño anillo en el extremo de la ceja.

Ese _sexy como la mierda_ aro en la ceja.

Bastardo.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?— Grité-susurré entre dientes.

—Tú planeaste esto, ¿no?— él respondió con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—¿Planearlo? ¿Cómo mierda pude haber planeado esto? ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenías una hermana!

—Oh, vamos. ¿Cuántos Edward Cullen crees que hay por aquí?

Mis manos se apretaron en puños. —¡Yo no sabía tu apellido! Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Te presentaste como 'E'. Eso es todo por lo que alguna vez te llamé.

Él sonrió. —¿Normalmente duermes con gente de la que sólo conoces su primera inicial?

—¡No!— Respondí con indignación. —Sabes que esta es la primera vez que he tenido un ... lo que sea que este arreglo se llame. ¿Y tú? ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que Bella era la abreviatura de Isabella?

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Yo realmente no pienso en ello, para ser honesto. ¿Por qué no te llama Bella, de todos modos?

—Ella sólo me llama Swan o Dr. Swan en el hospital.— Un pensamiento se me ocurrió, y no me gustaba la forma en que me hizo sentir. —Entonces, ¿estás saliendo ahora? ¿Qué pasó con la exclusividad?

—Yo podría decir la misma cosa.— Su expresión no cedió ni un poco. Por todo lo que podía decir solo al mirarlo, estábamos hablando de las condiciones meteorológicas.

Yo, por el contrario, podía sentir el color en ascenso en mis mejillas de nuevo. —Yo sólo estaba haciéndole un favor a Rose, y sólo porque salgo con alguien, eso no significa que me voy a dormir con ellos.

—Sí, bueno, lo mismo, cariño. En ambos casos,— se burló.

Fruncí el ceño. —Estúpido.

Edward ignoró mi pinchazo. —Así que, eres doctora, ¿eh? ¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijiste?

—No sé. ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que era dueño de ese bar? Pensé que eras el bartender.

—Así que usted pensaba que estaba 'manoseándote' con el personal de servicio, ¿eh?— preguntó, usando comillas en el aire.

—Eso _no_ es lo que dije.

—Ya sabes,— dijo él, me escudriñando con una ceja levantada, —No te veo del tipo médico. Normalmente no lo hago con doctoras.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Y por qué "tipo" me tomas?— Le pregunté, imitando sus comillas en el aire.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué pensaste que estaba haciendo todas esas veces que no estaba disponible porque estaba trabajando en la sala de Emergencias durante la noche?

—No lo sé—, respondió, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez. —¿Puta tal vez?

—Pensaste que era una prostituta?— Lo miré dubitativo. —Y pensaste que daría mis servicios fuera de forma gratuita?

—Bueno... ¿me has visto? —preguntó con esa maldita sonrisa moja-bragas.

Tenía un punto, pero aún así...

—Oh, Dios mío. Eres incorregible.

—Esa es una terriblemente gran palabra para una prostituta.

—¡No soy una puta!— Mis manos seguían en puños, y hube pisoteado como un niño pequeño. Mis mejillas ardieron en llamas cuando una mujer salió del baño de señoras y me lanzó una mirada antes de alejarse.

Edward se rió entre dientes, el sonido ronco apretándome de la excitación.

Joder, me hubiera gustado que no me afectara tanto. Pero entonces nuestro pequeño arreglo no sería tan satisfactorio como lo es.

—Vamos a ... a volver a la mesa—, le dije, parpadeando otra mirada enojada hacia él sólo por el placer de hacerlo.

—Adelante. No me gustaría que pensaran que nos colamos—, dijo, con aire aburrido. —Aunque a mi hermana probablemente le encantaría. Ella no puede esperar a tener pequeñas sobrinas y sobrinos.

La forma en que su tono se suavizó cuando terminó de hablar me tomó por sorpresa. Nunca hablamos de nuestras vidas, —nuestros deseos o ambiciones personales. Pero fue la vulnerabilidad en su voz que realmente me confundió. Siempre había sido tan seguro de sí mismo. Arrogante incluso. Lo que estaba bien para nuestra situación.

Edward tenía todas las razones para ser arrogante acerca de sus habilidades en la cama.

Como me senté de nuevo en nuestro puesto, Rosalie me miró con los ojos azules preocupados. —¿Todo bien?

—Oh.— Agité mi mano en lo que esperaba fuera una forma despreocupada. —Sí, está bien. Yo tenía algo en el ojo, y me tomó un poco de tiempo extra sacarlo. Lo siento.

Edward llegó meneándose de nuevo a la mesa y se sentó a mi lado otra vez, presionando deliberadamente todo lo largo de su muslo contra el mío.

_Maldito sea._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks again Geekchic, this is amazing! <em>**

**_Okay, parece que loquearme un poco con tanta cosa de que me voy, ha resultado en estoooooo! Si!_**

**_Me levantaron el ánimo y lo único que haré será seguir escribiendo y corregir el gran listón de horrores que había subido anteriormente. No sé, me entró la depre... y quise largarme con mi sarta de cosas. Jijiji_**

**_Bueno, pues éste es un regalo adelantado para todas la lectoras de _Sólo un Número,_ espero que disfruten, en un par de días llegará nuestro tan amado Olderward_. Más bello no puede ser.**

**Besos, Ale!**


	2. Nox

**This is not my story, I'm translating with the previous permission of the real autor GeekChic12. She's the best! Thnks a lot Geekchic, this is an honor. Hope you all, enjoy!**

**Summary:** Nos conocimos. Salimos juntos. Fuimos a casa. No éramos amantes. Ni siquiera amigos. Éramos compañeros de cama. Y funcionó... hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

**Disclaimer de la autora:** SM es dueña del pie*. Yo solo lo hice limonada.

**Disclaimer de la traductora:** Estoy a punto de comerme el pie, y la limonada y vaya que voy a gozar, pero claro, les dejo unas cuantas mordidas a ustedes **;)**

***Pie:** ya saben (pai) el postre que se come lenta y deliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay reglas. Ignóralas y estás jodido, y no de una buena manera.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Nox<strong>

**Edward POV**

Maldita sea, ella estaba un poco cascarrabias . Y me encantaba.

Bella se deslizó lejos de mí, un poco después apreté mi pierna contra la de ella, pero no dejé que eso me disuadiese. Llevé mi mano sobre su rodilla expuesta y acurruqué mis dedos alrededor de ella. Dio un salto en respuesta, pero Rose y Emmett estaban hablando entre sí y no se percataron.

Su pierna se sacudió de mi agarre, y sonreí ante el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Sacarla de quicio siempre fue divertido para mí. La hacía follarme mucho más duro. Y es mejor creer que estaba esperando a que ella estuviese en una habitación sobre una cama para el final de la noche.

—Isabella, ¿estás bien?— Preguntó Rose.

Bella enderezó la espalda y serenó a sus expresión. —Sí. ¿Cómo está la salsa de espinacas?

Nuestros aperitivos y bebidas habían llegado mientras estuvimos fuera, y le di un sorbo a mi Jameson en las rocas.

—Oh, está bastante bueno, pero el lugar de Edward sirve una mejor.— Rose sonrió a mí, y yo luchaba para no rodar los ojos.

No es que no me haya gustado su apoyo. Se sentía un poco condescendiente a veces, como si estuviera compensando la desaprobación de nuestro padre a mi elección de carrera.

Yo no doy una mierda sobre eso, pero siempre es agradable cuando tus padres están orgullosos de ti sin importar que hagas. Papá no era tan duro conmigo en eso, pero yo sabía que estaba decepcionado cuando dejé la escuela de medicina de abrir mi bar. Y ninguno de mis padres era muy aficionado a mi piercing o mis nuevos tatuajes.

—Vives en Belltown, ¿verdad, Isabella? ¿Donde está, Nox, su bar?— preguntó Rose.

—Mmmm,— Bella respondió despreocupadamente mientras levantaba su copa.

—Oh, por lo que probablemente ha estado allí antes,— Rose contestó. —Es uno de los lugares más llamativos en ese barrio.—

Bella abrió mucho los ojos, y balbuceó mientras bebía agua. —Um. No,— se atragantó. —No, no lo creo.— Vi sus mejillas volverse de diez tonalidades de rojo y luché para mantener en mi risa, tosiendo en mi mano en su lugar.

Me acordé de la primera noche en que había entrado en mi bar muy vívidamente. Se había puesto un vestido rojo ceñido y unos tacones que gritaban ven-a-cogerme- .

Ella no estaba tonteando.

Su timidez actual era un gran contraste con la confianza que salió de ella mientras paseó en Nox esa primera noche. Pero no me sentía menos atraído por la mujer con la cara roja al lado de mí de lo que había estado de la zorra que había retratado entonces.

Me acordé de cada segundo del tiempo que pasó en mi bar, sobre mi bar, en mi oficina. Y a pesar de que estaba mintiendo entre dientes en este momento, estaba jodidamente seguro que ella también.

—Oh. Bueno, definitivamente debes ir en algún momento. Es el lugar perfecto para relajarse con un buen martini después de un largo turno en el hospital,— Rose terminó con una sonrisa.

Bella le ofreció una sonrisa más bien rígida a cambio. —Lo tendré en cuenta.—

Ella estaba claramente incómoda. Diablos, yo también. Pero mi hermana tenía buenas intenciones. Yo le seguí la corriente de vez en cuando con esas insinuaciones , porque sabía que ella quería verme establecido.

Sólo que no estaba interesado en _eso_ en este momento.

...

Después de un poco de comida decente y la conversación más rebuscada, todos nos amontonamos fuera del restaurante, al aire fresco de noviembre.

—¡Bueno, esto fue muy divertido! Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento—, dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

Bella y yo nos dimos uno al otro una rápida mirada.

—Um...

—Yo no-

—Hey, allá hay un taxi,— mi hermana me dijo, señalando hacia abajo. —¿Por qué no lo comparten? El apartamento de Bella está en el camino para ti, Edward.

Ella era implacable.

Pero, al menos, tal vez podría conseguir un final feliz de esta noche, después de todo.

—Eso es una gran idea,— dije, sabiendo que esto le cabrearía a Bella. —¿Bella?— Abrí la puerta y di un paso atrás para permitir que ella entrase en el taxi. Mi madre me crió para ser un caballero. Aunque eso no iba a impedirme follar a ésta chica hasta perder la razón, una vez que llegáramos a su casa.

Es decir, si ella me dejaba.

Bella no me miraba, y me di cuenta de que sus orificios nasales se dilataron un poco. Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de dar un paso adelante. —Bien. Fue bueno verte, Emmett. —dijo, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego hacer lo mismo con Rose. —Nos vemos mañana, Rosalie.—

—Diviértanse, chicos—, dijo Emmett, riéndose. Rose le golpeó en la frente antes de dirigirse hacia su coche.

Puse mi mano hacia arriba, despidiéndome antes de deslizarme en el asiento trasero del taxi al lado de Bella.

Joder, ella olía bien. Toda una mezcla de luz de sol y niña.

—Dos paradas—, ella ladró al conductor. Luego recitó su dirección.

Yo sólo sonreí, sabiendo qué recibiría en su casa. Esta chica nunca me pudo resistir. Lo que era exactamente lo que gustaba.

Bella estaba sentada al otro lado del asiento trasero, casi presionada contra la puerta. Deslizándome silenciosamente hacia ella, dejé que mi mano cayera en el asiento justo al lado de su pierna. Mi dedo meñique se puso en contacto con su expuesto muslo, justo en el borde de su vestido, acariciando suavemente.

Ella se estremeció.

—Detente, Ed-ward.

Me reí de la forma en ella soltó mi nombre, pero no me detuve de mover mi mano a la cara interna de su muslo y apoyarla en ella. —Realmente no quieres que me detenga. Esto es lo que hacemos, Bella. Follamos—, le dije al oído. —Y somos muy buenos en ello si me preguntas.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No me gusta esto. No me gusta saber todas estas cosas sobre ti. Esto se supone que es libre de complicaciones. Y ahora...— Ella suspiró. —Ahora, es un desastre.

—Bella, mírame.— Esperé hasta que pude ver sus ojos antes de continuar. —No es un desastre. Todo está bien. Aún puedes llamarme 'E' si quieres.

Eso me valió una pequeña sonrisa mientras nos detuvimos en frente de su edificio.

—Vamos—, le dije, curvando la mano alrededor de su pierna y adentrádome un poco. —Déjame subir—

Dos horas más tarde, me subí a otro taxi, saciado y tratando de mantenerme despierto, sonriendo a los muy recientes recuerdos en mi cabeza.

Mis dedos dentro de Bella en su cocina con la espalda presionada contra el refrigerador.

Bella de rodillas en su sala de estar con sus labios carnosos deslizándose sobre mi polla.

Yo en de espaldas en su cama. Sus manos agarrando la cabecera mientras cabalgaba mi cara.

Mis manos agarrando sus caderas mientras me introducía en ella, viendo a mi tatuada palma contra su apretado culito .

Recuerdos fantásticos de mierda.

Llamé a Garrett en el camino de regreso a mi casa para comprobar cómo iba el bar.

—Todo bien, jefe,— me dijo.

Todo bien.

La carrera perfecta. La "relación" perfecta, es decir, nada más allá del sexo.

Lo tenía todo.

...

**Regla #10 de Folla-amigos**: Llegar por separado. Correrse tanto como se pueda. Irse por separado. No compartir viajes de auto —puede complicar una escapada rápida.

**Estado de la regla:** Quebrada.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Awww! que lindo, sus alertas y reviews han llenado de amor mi corazón. Gracias. Y... éste capi va dedicado a una loca: Gris mi vida, gracias por fangirlear tanto con éste fic.<strong>

**¿Que tal Edward eh? Es todo un... sexy macho jeje Tampoco pude resistirme a los ojitos y tattoos y subí, para que me suba la falda a mí. Jajajaja. Un abrazo chicas.**

**Besos, Ale!**


	3. Cream Cheese

**This is not my story, I'm translating with the previous permission of the real autor GeekChic12. She's the best! Thnks a lot Geekchic, this is an honor. Hope you all, enjoy!**

**Summary:** Nos conocimos. Salimos juntos. Fuimos a casa. No éramos amantes. Ni siquiera amigos. Éramos compañeros de cama. Y funcionó... hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

**Disclaimer de la autora:** SM es dueña del pie*. Yo solo lo hice limonada.

**Disclaimer de la traductora:** Estoy a punto de comerme el pie, y la limonada y vaya que voy a gozar, pero claro, les dejo unas cuantas mordidas a ustedes **;)**

***Pie:** ya saben (pai) el postre que se come lenta y deliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay reglas. Ignóralas y estás jodido, y no de una buena manera.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Queso Crema<strong>

**Bella POV**

_zumbido_

Tienes que estar jodiendo.

_zumbido_

Acurruqué mi cara en mi almohada y gruñí.

_zumbido_

Resoplando, le di la vuelta a la almohada debajo de mí y la envolví alrededor de mi cabeza para cubrir mis oídos.

_Bzzz_

Con un rugido furioso, agarré mi teléfono para averiguar quién iba a tener cortarle la garganta por despertarme a las ocho de la maldita mañana cuando iba a trabajar en el hospital toda la noche.

**_'E'_**

¿Qué carajos?

_—¿Qué?—_ Espeté en el receptor.

—Bueno, buenos días a ti también, solcito,— respondió con voz suave.

Había pasado casi una semana desde nuestro desastre en el restaurante, y le había recordado a Edward sobre la lista de reglas que habíamos acordado. Unas _cuantas_ veces.

_—¿Qué demonios haces llamándome? ¿Sabes las—?_

—Sí, sí. Conozco las reglas. Escucha. ¿Dejé mi cartera allí anoche?

Siempre tan relajado.

Arrugué mis ojos cerrados y lavé la cara con mi mano libre._ —¿Por qué diablos crees que dejaste tu billetera aquí anoche?_

Una risa oscura retumbó a través del altavoz. —Bueno, cariño, me parece que te recuerdo rasgar mis pantalones justo al encontrarnos, yendo directo a lo bueno.

Puse los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo estiré mis músculos doloridos y me estremecí un poco ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Edward era bueno.

Siempre era bueno.

_—Lo que sea. Espera._

Cubrí mi cuerpo desnudo con mi traje favorito, dejé mi teléfono en el bolsillo, y busqué a través de la ropa de la noche anterior que todavía estaba dispersa en el piso de mi dormitorio.

Subiendo con las manos vacías, me dirigí a la sala de estar. —Es demasiado temprano para estarme jodiendo con esto—, me quejé.

—¡Escuché eso!— salió su grito a través del altavoz del teléfono.

_—Sí, bueno, ¡lo dije en voz alta!_

Edward se rió de nuevo.

Maldito.

Una rápida búsqueda entre mis cojines del sofá arrojó resultados. Saqué la cartera hecha de suave cuero negro y la abrí.

Incluso su foto de carnet de conducir rezumaba sexo —cabello artísticamente despeinado, ojos intensos, ligera sonrisa.

Jodidamente ridículo.

Me llevé el teléfono a la oreja. _—Lo tengo._

—Perfecto. Acabo de estacionarme fuera de tu casa.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco. ¿Qué demonios? _—¿Tú ya estabas de camino aquí?_

—Sí. Estaba seguro que la cartera estaba allí, y no quiero que tengas que esperar por mí ya que tienes que trabajar esta noche.

Saqué el teléfono de mi oído y parpadeé en ligeramente sorprendida, principalmente para comprobar el identificador de llamadas de nuevo. Eso fue realmente muy dulce.

No es que él no fuera agradable.

A veces.

Menos de un minuto después, Edward estaba en mi puerta. Seguía de pie con el teléfono en la mano, desnuda bajo mi delgada bata de seda.

Mierda.

Abrí la puerta y traté de entregarle su billetera así él tendría que tomarla e irse. Pero ignoró mi brazo extendido, y pasó junto a mí.

—¿Qué estás—?

—Te traje un panecillo. ¿Tienes queso crema?

—Uh...

¿Cómo podía hacer que fuera incapaz de expresarme con sólo caminar junto a mí?

Ah, sí. Era sexo andante.

Bastardo.

Me distraje con sus largas piernas en esos jeans que le quedaban ceñidos a la perfección mientras caminaba en mi cocina. Su sudadera negra corrugada estaba pegada a la parte superior de su cuerpo, y mis putos pezones se endurecieron.

Dios, él era exasperante.

Y tan jodidamente caliente.

Edward levantó sus gruesas cejas en mi dirección y sonrió un poco, mientras sostenía la puerta abierta de mi refri. —¿El queso crema?

—Oh. Uh, si. Está en el estante superior, en la parte trasera.

Él la sacó justo cuando el panecillo salió de la tostadora. Yo, obviamente, había estado observándolo más tiempo del que creía.

Él encontró un cuchillo con bastante facilidad, se subió las mangas hasta los codos, y comenzó a untar.

—Tengo panecillos aquí, ya sabes.— Me acerqué al borde del azulejo de la cocina y merodeé a una distancia segura, lejos de él.

—Sí, bueno, yo sólo pensé que era lo menos que podía hacer por despertarte tan temprano. Tengo una cita dentro de una hora, y yo realmente necesitaba mi billetera.

Vi como extendió el queso crema en cada mitad del panecillo de canela, y mi boca se hizo agua un poco, —tanto por la comida como por observar los músculos y tendones de su antebrazo en flexión y en movimiento bajo su piel intrincadamente marcada.

—Uh-huh—. Apenas había estado escuchando.

Edward me miró entonces. Sus ojos me recorrieron, intensamente. Se quedaron en mi pecho antes de recorrer mis piernas desnudas.

Levantó los ojos hacia los míos mientras metió la yema de su dedo pulgar en la boca succionó un poco de queso crema.

Y luego arqueó esa puta ceja perforada.

Desafío aceptado.

Casi me lancé sobre él cuando se dio la vuelta con la intención de atraparme. Agarró mi culo mientras mis brazos y piernas se envolvieron alrededor de él, y ataqué la piel caliente de su cuello con mis labios.

Edward nos dio la vuelta y me puso sobre el mostrador. Sus dedos hicieron un trabajo rápido con el cordón de mi bata y la dejó abierta, abrasando mi piel con su mirada ardiente. Descansé mi peso sobre mis manos mientras apretaba ambos pechos y se inclinó para tomar un pezón duro en su boca.

Sus caderas cubiertas con denim se sacudieron en mi piel desnuda, logrando que soltara un largo gemido de mí mientras seguía chupando y lamiendo.

—Mierda,— jadeé mientras mordía mi pezón, una punzada de dolor me hacía añorar ser llenada.

Edward ayudó a mis manos frenéticas a quitar su sudadera. Luego se desabrochó los pantalones y metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás por costumbre. Palmeó sus bolsillos con desesperación.

—¿En busca de esto?— Le pregunté, sonriendo y sosteniendo su billetera.

Estuvo extendiendo muchas veces las manos para quitármelo, y yo me carcajeé.

Dos dedos largos entrando dentro de mí me cerraron la boca. Mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás y se golpeó contra la cabina, y mi mano tiró la billetera. Edward la tomó y la abrió con su mano libre para tomar un condón mientras que con la otra me follaba.

Mi mirada se trabó en el movimiento ondulante de los músculos de su pecho y sus hombros mientras sus dos brazos trabajaban furiosamente en cumplir sus tareas.

Solté un gruñido ante la pérdida, cuando quitó sus dedos de mi interior.

—Necesito estar dentro— ,murmuró él, rompiendo el empaque del condón rápidamente.

Respondí un entrecortado _"por favor" _mientras tomaba su longitud y la alineaba contra mí, observando a su polla jugar con mi humedad, antes de introducirla en mi con un suave empellón.

—Oh, Señor, —suspiré al sentir su polla deslizándose dentro de mi. Era el espécimen más magnífico que alguna vez había tenido el placer de conocer —largo y grueso con una cabeza bulbosa, la punta con la que chocaba contra mi puto más sensible, de manera tan experta que nunca me dejaba insatisfecha.

Una rareza para mi.

Mis piernas se enredaron nuevamente a su alrededor, y llevé una de mis manos a su nuca, palpando los cabellos cortos que allí habían. Tiré de esa zona cada vez que él se retiraba, con deseos de verlo desaparecer una y otra vez dentro de mi.

Edward gruñó mientras sus caderas se abalanzaron una y otra vez hasta que de repente me sacó de la encimera, dejando caer mi peso sobre él plenamente, mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo. Grité al ser llenada tan completamente, una fuerte punzada de dolor hizo que mis ojos se cerrasen, apretados.

Mis paredes le apretaron repetidamente cuando Edward nos sacó de la cocina. —Mierda, está muy bueno—, susurró.

Sólo llegamos a mi mesa del comedor.

Él me sentó sobre ella, la madera fresca era un contraste con mi piel caliente, y me cogió hasta perder la consciencia.

...

Me puse nuevamente la bata, y él también se vistió.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

Ni siquiera nos vimos a los ojos.

La nube de lujuria se había disipado, y era horriblemente incómodo.

La espontaneidad y la intensidad pura de nuestros encuentros me estaba sobrepasando. Y también a Edward, al menos lo supuse por la forma en que seguía aclarándose la garganta de forma incómoda y sólo veía al piso.

¿Acaso no podíamos estar solos en una habitación durante más de diez minutos sin arrancarnos la ropa uno al otro?

Dios, éramos animales.

—Voy a, uh...— Edward recogió su billetera de arriba del mostrador y se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. —Gracias—, dijo, sosteniéndola por un segundo antes de meterla en el bolsillo de atrás.

—Sí. Nos vemos—, le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. —Y gracias por el panecillo—, dije en voz alta simplemente porque estaba cerrando tras de él.

Me quedé en un estado de estupor, mirando fijamente a la mesa del comedor y mordiéndome la uña del pulgar.

Esto no era bueno.

Obviamente, que habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales muchas veces antes, pero siempre me había sentido como si fuera en mis términos en una forma u otra. Esta vez, sin embargo, no me sentí en control en absoluto. Mi cuerpo tomó completamente el control, y todo lo demás quedó en el olvido.

Las cosas como las reglas parecían estar cayendo en el olvido más y más.

Yo sabía que ninguno de nosotros intencionalmente rompió la regla de "no reuniones de amigos ni familiares ", y obviamente él tenía una buena razón para llamar esta mañana. Pero yo no podía dejar que esto se me fuese de las manos.

Las reglas estaban establecidas por una razón.

Salté a la ducha e intenté concentrarme en lo que era importante en mi vida —en su mayoría, mi trabajo.

Ser una residente de cirugía era un trabajo agotador. No tenía tiempo para una relación amorosa, incluso si lo tuviese, ya había estado en eso. Simplemente eso no encajaba en mi vida ahora.

Ahora, ésto era lo que funcionaba para mi, y debía hacer todo lo que estuviera mi alcance para mantenerlo así. No podía permitir que otra regla se rompiese o se ignorase.

Esa era una pendiente jodidamente resbaladiza, si en algún momento hubo una.

...

**Regla # 4 de Folla-amigos**: No llamadas al día siguiente. Excepción: para programar el próximo encuentro.

**Estado de la regla: **Rasgado

* * *

><p><strong>De vuelta rápido ¿eh?<strong>

**Jajajaja, bueno, solo puedo decir que Edward me tuvo muy ocupada anoche (ya saben a lo que me refiero) *raises eyebrows* Okay, para la chica que me dijo por la notita del estado del las reglas (_disculpa que no te respondiese por PM esa parte, sólo se me pasó_) pues sí, saldrá cada regla de acuerdo a cómo las van rompiendo, o no.**

**Y para Girafita: No te preocupes chica, sé que no lo hiciste de mala onda, yo soy igual cuando escribo reviews, pero me gustaría que (_si puedes_) me dejes algo más específico (_dónde encontraste las incongruencias, en una lista o algo así_) para corregirlas, lo que sí, revisé nuevamente y he corregido algunas del capítulo 2.**

**Okay, creo que eso es todo... ¿Alguien que desee estos capis más seguidos? *raises eyebrows again, flirting***

**Las actus serán dos veces por semana y sólo por ésta es hay tres... pues hasta la otra semana :D (no se enfaden)**

**Besos, Ale!**


	4. Uncomplicated

**This is not my story, I'm translating with the previous permission of the real autor GeekChic12. She's the best! Thnks a lot Geekchic, this is an honor. Hope you all, enjoy!**

**Summary:** Nos conocimos. Salimos juntos. Fuimos a casa. No éramos amantes. Ni siquiera amigos. Éramos compañeros de cama. Y funcionó... hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

**Disclaimer de la autora:** SM es dueña del pie*. Yo solo lo hice limonada.

**Disclaimer de la traductora:** Estoy a punto de comerme el pie, y la limonada y vaya que voy a gozar, pero claro, les dejo unas cuantas mordidas a ustedes **;)**

***Pie:** ya saben (pai) el postre que se come lenta y deliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay reglas. Ignóralas y estás jodido, y no de una buena manera.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Sin Complicaciones<strong>

**Edward POV**

—_Joder, SÍ,_— Bella gritó mientras se corría alrededor de mi polla. _Fuerte_.

—Mierda, Bella. Sí, así, cariño.— Ella me apretaba tanto que casi me hizo venir también, pero lo sostuve un poco más. Necesitaba hacer que esto durase un poco más de tiempo. Una vez que todo terminara, sabía que tenía que irme. Y dejarla era la última jodida cosa que quería hacer en ese momento.

Empecé a follarla aún más fuerte. Empujando. Golpeando. Ella estaba tan mojada, y nunca nada se había sentido tan bien como ella en ese momento. Lloriqueando y gimoteando mientras seguía bombeando dentro de ella, Bella se quedó mirando el lugar donde nos uníamos con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos entornados. Me quedé mirando sus tetas perfectas mientras rebotaban con cada empuje castigador, agarrándola de la cintura para ayudar a tirar de ella contra mí, haciendo que golpee tan putamente profundo que probablemente estaría dolorida al día siguiente.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban resbaladizos de sudor. Habíamos estado en esto un buen rato. Ella tenía el día libre en el hospital, y yo no era solicitado en el bar sino hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas más.

Todavía había estado dormido cuando mi teléfono había vibrado con su texto diciendo que ella me necesitaba.

Bueno, está bien, no dijo que me necesitaba, pero eso era lo esencial. Necesitaba mi polla, ¿y quién podía culparla, realmente?

De pie junto a su alta cama con dosel, podía sentir los músculos de mis muslos ardiendo, pero ignoré su protesta cuando ella empezó a jadear y gemir mi nombre. Los músculos internos de Bella volvieron a vibrar a mi alrededor de nuevo, y yo sabía que sería capaz de lograr otro orgasmo en ella antes de sucumbir al mío.

Sus piernas estaban bien envueltas alrededor de mi cintura, sus tobillos juntos. Tomé su rodilla izquierda y puse su pierna hacia arriba contra mi torso. Su otra pierna se volvió temblorosa sin el apoyo, así que la levantó por la rodilla, pero la dejó envuelta alrededor de mí. —Entierra ese talón en mi culo, nena.

Ella obedeció con un gemido, y me incliné sobre ella, yendo más profundo y golpeando ese lugar en su interior que la hacía gritar.

Pasé la mano por su espinilla y besé el tobillo cerca de mi cabeza. No se me permitía besarla en la boca, pero podía besarla en otro sitio que se me dé la gana. Y carajo si no me encantaba sentir su suave piel contra mis labios.

Siempre fue mi objetivo hacer que una mujer grite mi nombre durante el sexo, y Bella no fue la excepción.

—¡Mierda! Edward, _sí_.

Oírla decir mi nombre completo y no sólo 'E' hacía cosas a mí que ni siquiera podía explicar. Mi cuerpo se estremeció, y el calor hormigueaba a través de mi piel.

—¿Justo ahí, nena?

—_M__ierda... justo... ahí_—, gruñó con los dientes apretados al compás de mis duras estocadas.

Tan putamente sexy.

Esta vez, cuando sentí su coño abrazar mi parte baja, solté sus piernas y permití que mi orgasmo se arrastrase sobre mí antes de desplomarme encima de ella. Bueno, sólo mi torso estaba encima de ella, y ya que estábamos ambos tan sudorosos y mis pies estaban en el suelo, comencé a deslizarme fuera de ella casi de inmediato.

Bella se apresuró a tirar de mí hacia arriba, pero seamos sinceros. Mido casi un metro noventa y estoy bastante bien hecho, y ella es como una persona de bolsillo o alguna de esas mierdas.

Mis piernas estaban demasiado débiles para mantenerme en pie en ese momento, me caí de culo y me dejé ir de nuevo para recuperar el aliento, lo que es difícil de hacer cuando no se puede dejar de reír.

Bella miró a un lado de la cama. Estaba riéndose, y se veía preciosa. Tenía las mejillas de color rosa, y sus labios eran de color rojo cereza, con los ojos de color marrón oscuro brillante, el pelo caoba en un desorden salvaje a causa de mis manos.

—¿Estás bien ahí abajo?

—Sí,— me reí. —Sólo dame un minuto, y dejaré tu cabello.

Su expresión era suave mientras respondía. —Está bien. Tómate tu tiempo.

Mis cejas se alzaron en sorpresa porque ella quería que yo me vaya, por lo general, tan pronto como sea posible, justo después de terminar. Ella sentía que ayudaba a mantener las cosas entre nosotros fuera de complicaciones.

Funcionó para mí en ese momento, porque las cosas _sin complicaciones_ era todo lo que yo hacía.

Había pasado cerca de dos semanas desde 'el incidente del panecillo', como me he referido a ello en mi mente. Nuestra cogida espontánea había liado mi cabeza un poco, pero parecía que habíamos conseguido volver a la marcha rápidamente a partir de entonces, ambos elegimos fingir que no había ocurrido.

—¿Edward?

—¿Hmm?— Me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos y los abrí para verla mirándome. Me pasé la mano perezosamente por el pecho de arriba hacia abajo, y su pequeña lengua salió para humedecer sus labios entreabiertos mientras seguía el movimiento. —¿Bella?

—¿Sí? ¿Qué?— preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos, aparentemente sorprendida de que hubiera hablado.

—¿No estabas a punto de decir algo?

—¡Oh! Sí. Lo siento.

Me reí, y sus mejillas se tiñeron incluso más rosadas.

—Um, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—No sé, Bella. ¿No es eso contra las reglas?— Le respondí con una sonrisa.

Ella rodó sus ojos y me dijo que lo olvidara.

—No, no, no. Estoy bromeando. Continua. Sólo, no te vayas a enamorar de mí.— Le guiñé un ojo, y ella resopló y se comportó como si yo fuera el que rompía una de sus preciosas reglas. Pero aparte de la llamada de teléfono, tan temprano por la mañana, yo era un folla-amigo modelo, si alguna vez hubo uno.

—Tenía curiosidad sobre tu tatuaje. Tiene que haber una historia allí.

—¿Cuál de ellos?— Tuve que morderme la mejilla para no sonreír, porque sabía exactamente cuál era.

Ella había estado observándolo. _Muchísimo_.

—Sabes exactamente cuál.

_Bueno, maldición_.

—Me emborraché en la universidad.— Me reí de su jadeo fingido y continué. —Sorprendente, lo sé. Pero sí, uno de mis hermanos de fraternidad me retó a hacerlo.

—¿Eres siquiera fanático de Harry Potter? Quiero decir, el nombre del bar y—

—¿Pillaste eso?

Mierda, ella podría haberse convertido mi chica soñada solo por saber que significaba haber nombrado mi bar así. Ya saben, si _yo_ estuviese buscándola, así de simple. Lo que no estaba haciendo. Nop. Definitivamente no.

—Sí. Me imaginé que no sabías lo que significaba cuando lo compraste,— dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Ella aún no sabía que había _construido_ el bar desde la base. Nox era mi bebé. Tampoco le había dicho que en un momento, había estado en la misma trayectoria que ella— en la escuela médica para convertirme en cirujano. Pero, de nuevo, raramente hablábamos mucho, además de :_ sí, fóllame,_ y_ más duro_.

—Um, bueno, sí. Supongo que se podría decir que siempre he sido algo así como un friki fan de clóset de Harry Potter,— le dije, mientras pasaba mis dedos a lo largo de la elegante letra que decía —_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas—,_ formando un arco hacia abajo entre los huesos de la cadera. Los oscuros ojos de Bella siguieron el camino de mis dedos, y pude ver su respiración acelerarse.

Deseaba volver a ella.

Yo_ siempre_ la deseaba, lo que se estaba convirtiendo en un poco en un problema.

Sin complicaciones.

Tenía que mantenerlo sin complicaciones, por lo que me levanté de la alfombra de felpa, me vestí, y besé a una decepcionada Bella en la mejilla, pronunciando: —Hasta luego, hermosa,— antes de salir de su departamento ligeramente.

...

**Regla # 6 de Folla-amigos**: No hay preguntas post-coitales. Sin importar cuál sea.

**Excepción posible:** ¿Cuándo podemos hacer esto de nuevo?

**Estado de la regla:** Fracturada.

* * *

><p><strong>Prometí dos para ésta semana y lo siento, pero estaré de vuelta con dos cumpliendo mi promesa. Disculpas de nuevo. ¿Que opinan eh? Yo me estoy asfixiando de calor. <strong>**Muajajajaja, y no saben lo que viene (bueno, a excepción de las que lo han leído en inglés) ¿Alguien que sea super fan de Potter? Por fa avísenme, que necesito ayuda en unas cosas.**

**(New message to "E": Hey, Edward! come here and take me against the door. I have no panties)**

**Besos, Ale!**

**PS: Y muchas gracias por los reviews, las alertas, y los PMs. ¡Son las mejores!**


	5. Spooning

**This is not my story, I'm translating with the previous permission of the real autor GeekChic12. She's the best! Thnks a lot Geekchic, this is an honor. Hope you all, enjoy!**

**Summary:** Nos conocimos. Salimos juntos. Fuimos a casa. No éramos amantes. Ni siquiera amigos. Éramos compañeros de cama. Y funcionó... hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

**Disclaimer de la autora:** SM es dueña del pie*. Yo solo lo hice limonada.

**Disclaimer de la traductora:** Estoy a punto de comerme el pie, y la limonada y vaya que voy a gozar, pero claro, les dejo unas cuantas mordidas a ustedes **;)**

***Pie:** ya saben (pai) el postre que se come lenta y deliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay reglas. Ignóralas y estás jodido, y no de una buena manera.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Acurrucarse.<strong>

**Bella POV**

Mientras me dirigía a mi auto, después de un largo y loco día de mierda en el hospital, lo que más deseaba era llegar a casa e irme a dormir. Pero estaba demasiado irritada.

Era la candidata perfecta para remover esa vesícula biliar, pero el jodido Dr. Sanders obtuvo la operación. Obviamente, él había besado mas traseros que yo.

Realmente necesitaba más práctica con el maldito laparoscopio.

—_Carajo._ —golpeé mis manos contra el volante soltando un resoplido. Habrían otras oportunidades. Lo sabía. Pero soy muy competitiva —especialmente con los varones de mi facultad.

La medicina aún era terreno de hombres, y siempre me sentí como si tuviese que trabajar el doble para obtener mis propósitos o para ser tomada en serio. Era una especie de ambiente de-no-tomar-prisioneros. Incluso mi propio novio me había jodido para salir adelante en la escuela de medicina.

Ambos habíamos estado en el mismo programa de Becas de Investigación, y me habían dicho que sería yo quien la recibiría. Pero luego, él me la había robado por debajo de alguna manera. Aún no sé como lo hizo, pero hubieron rumores de que él había difamado frente a algunos miembros del consejo, uno de ellos me lo dijo precisamente antes de que la beca fuese entregada.

Ni siquiera quise saber que era lo que Riley les había dicho de mí.

Él fue mi primer, y único novio serio, y para ese momento, pensé que estaba enamorada de él.

Es divertido ver como funciona la retrospectiva.

Recuerdo haberme carcajeado muy fuerte cuando me dijo que realmente no necesitaría mi título pues ni tendría que trabajar una vez que tuviésemos niños.

Ahora, probablemente retorcería los huevos de cualquier hombre que se atreviese a decirme algo así.

Riley siempre hablaba del maravilloso cirujano en que se convertiría —como ayudaría esa beca a su carrera, básicamente sugiriendo que dejara de lado mi solicitud para que él pudiese tenerla.

—Bella, cariñito, —dijo él (_odiaba_ que me llamase 'cariñito' —_tan _jodidamente condescendiente) —Sabes que esto me va mejor a mi. El Dr. Brighton será capaz de llevarme al éxito.

¿Que pasaba con mi maldito éxito, huh?

Solté otro bufido frustrado y busqué mi teléfono.

Sabía lo que necesitaba. _A quién _necesitaba

_**¿Estás libre? ****B**_

Mordí el centro de mi labio inferior mientras esperaba su respuesta. Un minuto pasó. Luego dos. Subí la calefacción y froté mis manos, aún sentándome en el auto, en medio de la playa de estacionamiento del hospital.

**Hey. Sí, puedo estar libre. ¿Que pasa? **_**~E**_

_**¿Encontrémonos en media hora? ¿Mi casa? **__**~B**_

Otro minuto.

**Sip, okay. Nos vemos pronto. ****~E**

Gracias a _Dios._

Lo necesitaba para que sacara esta mierda de día de mí.

No había ayudado que como cereza de pastel en este día de mierda que me había pasado, mi madre también había llamado durante uno de mis descansos. "Sólo para chequear" recordándome que no me estaba haciendo más joven. Que era tiempo de encontrarme un lindo doctor para establecerme y hornear unos cuantos niños —sin importar el hecho de que _yo _era doctora, también. Y "oh, es tan malo que la cosas no funcionaron con este chico Riley. Él era tan buen partido"

_Agh. _Ella, obviamente, había bebido una onza de delirio en su innumerable cantidad de copas de vodka tonic.

Después de manejar en dirección a casa, salté directo a la ducha y traté de hacerme lucir tan presentable como fuese posible en un lapso de diez minutos. Escuché a Edward tocar mi puerta mientras apretaba mi cabello hacia arriba con una toalla pequeña.

Enredando otra toalla debajo de mis brazos, atravesé mi sala de estar y abrí la puerta para dejarlo entrar.

Inconscientemente lamí mi labios mientras él entraba, observé la raída y blanca camiseta de cuello V que llevaba puesto. Podía ver la definición de sus músculos a través de ella, y la oscuridad de la tinta visible en esos lugares.

Maldita sea.

Ni siquiera le dije hola.

Cerré mi puerta y lo empujé contra ella, levantando su camisa hasta su torso y mordiendo un pezón.

Edward siseó y luego se hizo cargo, quitó su camiseta por completo.

Introduje mi nariz en ese lugar justo debajo de donde la mandíbula se encuentra con su cuello, tan pronto como sus brazos regresaron hacia mi. Nunca podría tener suficiente de su olor. No tenía idea de qué tipo de colonia o loción de afeitar o jabón usaba.

No me importaba mientras él se mantuviese usándola.

Las grandes manos de Edward hicieron acto de presencia tazando mi culo y apretándome contra él, gruñó cuando mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

Yo estaba de humor para morder esta noche, al parecer.

Mi toalla mi movió lejos sin esfuerzo. Desenrollé mi cabello y me deshice de esa toalla también.

Edward lamió sus labios mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo, y di un paso adelante de nuevo para tirar con fuerza de su cinturón.

—Mierda, Bella. Sólo, déjame hacerlo.— Se desabrochó el pantalón y yo empujé sus bóxers. Ni siquiera me dudé en envolver mi mano alrededor de su larga polla y tiré de él hasta mi habitación. —Mierda,— maldijo de nuevo. —¿Estás bien?

—Cállate.

Lo empujé hacia abajo sobre mi cama y lo monté inmediatamente. Había escondido un par de condones bajo mi almohada, así que me atrapé uno, lo abrí, y lo hice rodar sobre su eje.

Edward arqueó su cuello hacia un lado y apretó los ojos cerrados mientras me hundí en él. Siempre quise lamer ese tendón en su cuello que se destacaba cuando hacía eso. Me agaché y recorrí con mi lengua de arriba a abajo la línea de la mandíbula, y él dejó escapar un gemido necesitados.

Agarrando sus manos, las levanté sobre su cabeza y las presioné contra el colchón antes de deslizarme sobre su longitud y golpear fuerte hasta sentarme sobre él.

—Joder,— escupió.

Monté lo duro y rápido. Atrapó uno de mis pezones en su boca cuando pudo, pero nunca solté sus manos, mantuve sus brazos fijos.

Yo estaba en control esta noche.

Cuando sentí mi orgasmo crecer, presioné mi frente contra su pecho y me enterré fuerte en él, hasta que mi clítoris se molía en su contra mientras mis caderas continuaron rodando sobre él. Sentí que él me impulsaba hacia arriba, dentro de mí, y la presión solo aumentaba. Y el placer.

—Oh, Dios,— jadeé contra la tinta en la piel de su pecho. Me había dado cuenta antes, por supuesto, la fecha desplazada allí, justo sobre su corazón, con una pequeña 'J' al lado de él.

Me puso nerviosa pensar en ello. No quiero saber el significado detrás de él.

Mis brazos se debilitaron mientras el clímax corrió a través de mí, y Edward me empujó hacia arriba, agarrando mis caderas y golpeando dentro de mí desde abajo.

Colocando las manos contra su pecho, lo empujé hacia abajo y me deslicé fuera de él. Soltó un gemido de protesta, pero luego me giré, mirando hacia él por encima de mi hombro. Él me dio una sonrisa de complicidad, una vez que se dio cuenta de cual era mi intención.

A horcajadas sobre él, de espaldas, me agaché y lo guié hacia mi interior.

—Maldición—, susurró mientras le di un pequeño apretón antes de empezar a mover las caderas de nuevo.

Mis piernas estaban en el exterior de las suyas, y llevé mi mano hacia abajo para rodar sus bolas y apretar justo detrás de ellas. Mientras lo hacía, Edward empezó a maldecir y gimir constantemente, estimulándome el desear cogerlo aún más duro. Sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, a veces deslizándose hasta mis costados y avanzando hasta tener su manos alrededor de mis pechos o moviéndose hacia abajo para extenderse a través de mis caderas y mi culo.

Nuestros gemidos se mezclaron juntos en la habitación, y yo continué tocándolo con una mano, y acariciando con la otra mi clítoris, frotando y pellizcando, tratando de llegar allí de nuevo.

Necesitaba esto.

Usé la fuerza en mis piernas y abdominales solo para mantenerme follándolo, y podía ver los músculos de su muslos tensarse mientras trataba de empujar hacia arriba desde debajo.

Cuando se sentó de repente, me incliné hacia adelante, con las manos aterrizando en sus rodillas. Sus dedos se clavaron en mi piel mientras me hizo rebotar con fuerza sobre su polla, haciéndome gritar.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda,— dijo Edward con los dientes apretados. —Te sientes tan jodidamente bien.

—Oh, Dios. Oh, mierda—, susurré. —Fóllame, fóllame, fóllame.

—Voy a venirme—, se precipitó. —Joder.

Sus manos tomaron medidas drásticas dolorosamente, alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí hacia abajo con fuerza mientras se vació a sí mismo, y me contraje alrededor de él. Creo que grité. No estoy segura.

Ambos nos dejamos caer hacia atrás, sudorosos y jadeantes.

Mis ojos se volvieron pesados al instante, y lo último que sentí fue el endurecimiento de los largos brazos de Edward alrededor de mí antes de que me quedarme dormida.

—Mmmmm.—Yo estaba tan cómodo, que no quería moverme.

Estaba tan caliente.

Mi espalda desnuda estaba presionada contra la longitud de su torso desnudo, y mis párpados entreabiertos empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo.

A medida que la realidad comenzó a hacerse presente, sin embargo, mis ojos se ampliaron, y mi cuerpo se tensó. Edward y yo estábamos tumbados de lado ... acurrucados.

—Mierda—. Traté de liberarme de su agarre, pero no quiso ceder.

Volví la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro , hacia él, me di cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido. El reloj de mi mesita de noche leyó 02:14 a.m.

Bueno. Esto no era lo peor que podía haber pasado . No era como si hubiera pasado la noche. Ni siquiera llegó aquí hasta después de las 12:30 de todos modos. Podríamos regresar de esto.

Pero cuanto más tiempo me quedé allí, envuelta en él, más me di cuenta de que me gustaba.

Mierda.

Me di la vuelta entre sus brazos y miré su cara por un minuto. Sus cejas espesas que eran siempre tan expresivas, tan_... vivo_ en su rostro, se mostraban, sobre los ojos cerrados, relajadas por una vez.

El pequeño anillo al final de su ceja izquierda tenía una diminuta piedra negra en él. No sé por qué tuve la urgencia de repente, pero lo toqué ligeramente.

Su nariz era larga y recta, de aspecto un poco blando al final, como que no era bastante simétrica. Lo cual era bueno, porque de lo contrario sería un poco demasiado perfecto.

Sus pestañas se desplegaron sobre sus pómulos, siempre que estuviesen tocándose. Siempre estuve celosa de esas magníficas pestañas.

Me quedé mirando el ligero hoyuelo en su barbilla y luego me centré en los rastrojos de barba que cubre su mandíbula. Probablemente tenía dos días de existencia. Putamente perfecto.

Cuando mis ojos se posaron en sus labios, este sentimiento que no podía describir corrió a través de mí. ¿Deseo mezclado con temor tal vez? Los labios de Edward eran tan hermosos-color rosa oscuro y sólo lo suficiente no parecer demasiado femeninos.

Tocándolo apenas, tracé mi dedo sobre el labio inferior, y de repente una mano cálida envolvía alrededor de mi muñeca.

Mis ojos se dispararon a los suyos, y Edward estaba mirándome , profundo verde examinando marrón . Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un minuto hasta que la intimidad del momento me impactó a la realidad, y traté de retroceder, de su agarre.

Esta vez, él me dejó.

Y se sintió mal.

Estaba bastante segura de querer besarlo.

No.

Sin besos.

Mierda. Yo lo necesitaba fuera de aquí.

—¿Bella? —preguntó mientras me arrastré fuera de la cama y encontré mi túnica.

—Tienes que irte. —No podía mirarlo.

Edward se aclaró la garganta. —Lo siento, me quedé dormido. ¿Estás bien?

Esa profunda, adormilada nota su voz envió un ligero escalofrío de deseo a través de mí y agité mi mano sobre mi hombro. —Ah, sí. No te preocupes. Te veré después. Y gracias.

Hubo un silencio completo por un momento, y luego me le oí resoplar por la nariz antes de que las sábanas se agitaran con sus movimientos.

Echando furtivamente un vistazo rápido a él cuando estaba saliendo de mi cama, me di cuenta por primera vez que tenía sus boxers puestos, y mi corazón empezó a martillar contra mis costillas.

¿En realidad había limpiado y vuelto a la cama?

¿Él me había abrazado así a propósito?

¿Tal vez sólo sabía que estaba estresada y quería consolarme?

Aun así. No debería haber incluso tener ese impulso cuando se trataba de mí.

Al igual no debí haber tenido la necesidad de observar todas sus hermosas facciones, mientras éste dormía.

Y al igual no debí haber tenido la tentación de presionar mis labios contra los suyos y enredar nuestras lenguas.

Una vez que la puerta de mi apartamento se cerró, me dirigí a él y di la vuelta al cerrojo de seguridad y aseguré la cadena. Me di la vuelta y presioné mi espalda contra la pared, todavía tratando de averiguar qué _carajos _había sucedido.

...

**Regla # 3 de Folla-amigos**: Nada de abrazos—si te acurrucas, pierdes.

**Estado de la regla:** Demolida.

* * *

><p><strong>(New message to "E": You... me... the library. Have you read Beautiful Bastard? Planing play out some chapters, with you *winks*)<strong>

**¿Que tal eh? Prometo poner más de mi parte pero, mi mami está algo delicada y me siento distraída. No he subido el regalo de este año de San Valentin, pero lo tendrán. Muacks.**

***hace dos noches tengo ésto listo, pero el puto fanfiction no me dejaba ponerlo, mil disculpas.**

**Besos, Ale!**

**PS: Sus reviews, las alertas, y los PMs me hacen muy feliz. Gracias.  
>PS2: Son doce capítulos.<strong>


	6. Covet

**This is not my story, I'm translating with the previous permission of the real autor GeekChic12. She's the best! Thnks a lot Geekchic, this is an honor. Hope you all, enjoy!**

**Summary:** Nos conocimos. Salimos juntos. Fuimos a casa. No éramos amantes. Ni siquiera amigos. Éramos compañeros de cama. Y funcionó... hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

**Disclaimer de la autora:** SM es dueña del pie*. Yo solo lo hice limonada.

**Disclaimer de la traductora:** Estoy a punto de comerme el pie, y la limonada y vaya que voy a gozar, pero claro, les dejo unas cuantas mordidas a ustedes **;)**

***Pie:** ya saben (pai) el postre que se come lenta y deliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay reglas. Ignóralas y estás jodido, y no de una buena manera.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Codiciar<strong>

**Edward POV**

El negocio estaba lento esta noche en el Nox, y decidí que era un buen momento para sacar el polvo y reponer estantes de vidrio que contenían nuestras botellas de licor detrás de la barra.

Como me puse a la tarea sin sentido de tirar botellas y limpiar los estantes, mis pensamientos se desviaron hacia Bella.

No la había visto desde la noche que habíamos despertado enredados juntos, más de una semana y media atrás. Ella me envió un mensaje tres días después, sin embargo, con ganas de olvidarse de ello y seguir adelante, que era probablemente lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que había querido besarla en ese momento. Y muy probablemente habría pasado si ella no hubiera entrado en pánico y no se hubiera alejado de mí.

Me sorprendió cuán decepcionado me había sentido cuando ella básicamente se había desvanecido y me despidió con la mano. Me decidí entonces a darle un poco de espacio y dejar que venga a mí la próxima vez... si hubiera una próxima vez.

La forma en que había entrado en pánico me hizo pensar que tal vez no habría una.

Cuando me había pillado, sus ojos oscuros estudiaban mi cara con la escasa luz de su dormitorio esa noche, algo había despertado en mi pecho -algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Traté de leer lo que había en aquellos ojos por ese breve momento en que yo le sostuve la mirada, pero ella parpadeó alejándose demasiado rápido. Por supuesto, sabía que había deseo entre nosotros —ardiente lujuria que lo consume todo. Pero por la forma en que me miraba y cómo ella trazó mi labio me hizo pensar que era posible que ella estuviese empezando a tener sentimientos más allá de eso por mí.

No estaba seguro de cómo me sentía sobre eso.

Por un lado, yo sabía que quería su cuerpo como nunca había querido el de nadie más antes. Estar dentro de Bella era jodidamente alucinante. Simplemente... encajamos.

Pero, por otro lado, habíamos entrado en este acuerdo, porque ninguno de nosotros queríamos una relación. Yo había pensado que tenía buenas razones para eso en aquél momento —queriendo centrarme en el éxito de mi bar, sintiéndome todavía demasiado joven para sentar cabeza, no quería tener otra novia pegajosa que no me dejara pasar el rato con los chicos cuando quisiera. Pero parecía que mientras más tiempo pasara con Bella, más tontas esas razones comenzaban a sonar.

Cuando salí de su cuarto de baño aquella noche después de limpiarme, me detuve por un momento cuando me di cuenta de que Bella yacía allí de costado, aún completamente desnuda. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, y yo había asumido que estaba dormida. Su pelo oscuro era una masa caótica de olas, un gran contraste contra las sábanas blancas. Su piel impecable y la depresión de su cintura, yendo hasta la curva de su cadera estaban prácticamente rogando por mis manos, y sentí que mi polla empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo.

Quería lamer esos hoyuelos justo encima de su culo también.

Sabiendo que lo más probable era que ella deseara que me haya ido, sin embargo, me calcé mis bóxers, y mientras fui por mis jeans, la oí.

—Edward—, había susurrado. Y después de un momento, —Quédate.

Me quedé inmóvil, sosteniendo mis vaqueros en una mano, tratando de averiguar si había dicho lo que pensaba que ella dijo. Caminé alrededor de su lado de la cama para encontrar los ojos cerrados.

Me agaché delante de ella y coloqué un escurridizo mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. Ella no se movió.

—¿Hablas en sueños, hermosa?— Murmuré.

Ella realmente lo era.

Tan hermosa.

—Por favor—, ella había susurrado. —Quiero...

Me amonesté a mí mismo por esperar con gran expectación lo que ella quería decir.

Nunca pasó.

Era obvio que había tenido un mal día o algo por la forma que me había empujado y por cómo quería tener el control.

Ella no me oiría quejarme por eso. Jamás.

Después de un momento de indecisión, me di cuenta de que quería quedarme y consolarla, si eso es lo que ella necesitaba de mí.

Yo aún no había decidido si va a hablarle acerca de todo eso o no. Bella, obviamente, no se dio cuenta que me pidió que me quedara. Parecía el tipo de mujer que no le gustaría parecer vulnerable ante nadie, y menos a alguien que estaba tratando al máximo por mantener a distancia.

La forma en que lo había dicho, sin embargo, casi suplicando, hizo imposible que me negase.

Todavía no estaba seguro de si debería lamentar el ceder o no.

Fui arrancado de mis pensamientos sobre Bella cuando un olor familiar pareció invadir el área a mi alrededor. Gemí en irritación. Si nunca olía ese perfume espantoso de nuevo, sería demasiado suertudo. Terminé de almacenar Grey Goose y Stoli, y podía sentir sus ojos mirando directamente a mi culo.

Me entretuve el tiempo que pude, alineando botellas y limpiando polvo imaginario.

Yo realmente no quiero tratar con ella esta noche.

—Oh, ¿Eddie?— arrulló.

Y allí estaba. Ugh.

Apretando los dientes y girando lentamente, traté de prepararme mentalmente para hacer frente a Lauren.

Había cometido el error de follarla una vez. En mi defensa, yo estaba completamente destrozado, y ella estaba completamente desnudo y encima de mí antes de que mi cerebro perezoso pudiese incluso tomar una decisión.

—Lauren.

—¿Cómo estás, Eddie?

—Estoy bien ¿y tú?— Mi madre me crió para ser educado, pero realmente me importa un carajo cómo estaba. Si el coeficiente intelectual de Lauren fuera mayor que el tamaño de su zapato, ella podría haber entendido eso en mi expresión, pero por desgracia...

—Oh, Eddie. No estoy tan bien—, se lamentó con voz aguda, quejumbrosa.

Suspiré. Joder, odiaba que me llamara Eddie. —Ah, sí?— Todavía era un cliente. No podía decirle exactamente que se vaya la mierda.

¿Podría?

—Sí. Verás, tengo un pequeño problema. Soy caliente, ¿no? Quiero decir, mírame.— Ella me mostró su cuerpo como si fuera Vanna Fucking White y los músculos de mi mandíbula funcionaron horas extras intentando mantenerse lejos del _"no realmente"_ que quería escaparse. —Bueno, de todos modos. Puedo conseguir casi cualquier chico que quiero. Pero el que realmente me gusta, bueno...— Ella se acercó a la barra y paseó sus uñas postizas por mi antebrazo, inclinándose hasta susurrar en mi oído. —Él prácticamente me arruinó para cualquier otro.

Me estremecí. Y no en el buen sentido.

Mientras se movía hacia atrás para mirarme desde debajo de sus pestañas, se mordió el labio, pero en lugar de excitarme, sólo me dieron ganas de empujarla. Estaba todo mal. Pero mi mamá me patearía en las bolas si alguna vez pusiera mis manos en una mujer de esa manera, así que sonreí tan educadamente como pude. —Lo siento, Lauren. Yo realmente lo siento. Pero tengo novia ahora.— Ella podía creer lo que sea sobre qué es exactamente lo que lo lamentaba, pero sin duda, era por alguna vez haber hundido mi polla en ella en primer lugar.

—Oh. Bueno, es una lástima.— Ella deslizó una pequeña tarjeta blanca a través de la barra para mí. —Aquí está mi número de nuevo en caso de que cambies de opinión. O, ya sabes, si a tu novia no le importa compartir.— Terminó con lo que ella probablemente pensó que era un guiño sexy, pero sólo la hacía parecer como si tuviera algo en su ojo. Esperma probablemente de algún desconocido.

Hice lo mejor que pude por no hacer una mueca y guardé la tarjeta, sabiendo que iba a lanzarla después.

Lauren meneó sus dedos como despedida. —Nos vemos por allí, Eddie.

—Sí, nos vemos—, murmuré.

Me limpié distraídamente abajo de la barra después de que Lauren se alejase. Sintiendo como me observaran, miré a mi izquierda y encontré con familiares y profundos ojos marrones.

No podía leer su expresión a través del cuarto, pero le di mi mejor sonrisa. Pensé que si ella estaba aquí, era para una cosa y sólo una cosa.

Bella llevó su martini a sus labios y tomó un largo trago, sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, indicando que me siguiera y me dirigí a mi oficina después de asegurarme que Seth supiera que iba a estar fuera por un rato.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Bella, le apreté contra ella, llegando a su alrededor para echarle seguro, y al mismo tiempo, salpicando su cuello con suaves y húmedos besos.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Parecía casi involuntario, porque ella también estaba presionando sus pequeñas manos en mi pecho, presumiblemente tratando de hacerme a retroceder.

Apreté mi repentinamente dura polla en su estómago, pero ella sólo empujó con más fuerza.

—¿Quién era la mujerzuela?

—¿Quién?— Le pregunté, todavía lamiendo y chupando su cuello y la mandíbula. Dios, ella olía muy bien.

—Esa rubia. ¿Tienen... ahhh... un acuerdo...? Oh, Dios, Te he extrañado. Quiero decir... mierda. ¿Tiene un acuerdo con ella, también? —preguntó ella con voz entrecortada. —¿Están saliendo?— Tragó saliva. —¿O qué?

—¿Qué?— Le pregunté, distraído por la suave piel de su hombro mientras me deshice del tirante de su vestido hacia abajo.

—Edward—, se quejó, al mismo tiempo, apretaba mi cabello mientras yo mordisqueé su clavícula.

—Oh, ¿Lauren? Ella no es nadie—. Deslicé el otro tirante hacia abajo y luego metí un dedo en su escote.

—Ella no parecía que fuese nadie.

Me detuve a mirarla a los ojos, —algo que no hacía lo suficiente porque sabía que iba a ser empujado a sus profundidades con demasiada facilidad.

El chocolate insondable parpadeó hacia mí.

—Espera. ¿Estás celosa?— Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Absolutamente no—, respondió ella con una elevación desafiante de la barbilla.

—Lo estás.

Bella me miró fijamente.

Tan caliente.

—No. Estoy. Celosa.

—Oh, yo creo que sí. Y yo creo que es muy lindo.

—¡No es lindo!— gruñó y pisoteó . —¿Crees que quiero estar celosa?

—Ajá, ¡así que lo admites!

—No lo hice.

—Uh-huh.

—Lo que sea.

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué?

—Cállate y déjame follarte.

Mientras miraba a su rostro me di cuenta de varias cosas ocurrían en rápida sucesión. Sus ojos se abrieron imposiblemente más oscuros e intensos. Su respiración se aceleró. Se mordió el maldito labio delicioso. Y entonces vi el asentimiento más pequeño.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Me agaché y toqué el dobladillo de su vestido, dándole otra oportunidad para detener esto. Ella sólo dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado mientras las yemas de mis dedos le hicieron cosquillas en los muslos.

Levanté el dobladillo de su vestido lentamente, arrastrando los dedos por su piel sedosa. Bella gimió, sus manos volaron hacia adelante para deshacer mi cinturón y hacer estallar los botones de mis jeans.

Sumergiendo mi mano en sus pequeñas bragas negras, la encontré resbaladiza e hinchada ya.

—Dios, Bella. Mierda.

—Ungh—, fue su respuesta cuando dos de mis dedos pasaron sobre su clítoris. Sus manos impacientes deslizaron mis pantalones y bóxers por mis piernas.

Después de patear mis piernas fuera de la tela, avancé hacia delante, levantándola y empujando su ropa interior a un lado. La cabeza de Bella golpeó contra la puerta mientras deslizaba dos dedos en su interior. Presioné mi pulgar en su clítoris y bombeé mis dedos dentro y fuera, los curvé cuando encontré ese lugar difícil de alcanzar en su interior.

Cada grito y gemido que pasaba a través de sus rosados labios que hacían puchero, fue música para mis oídos.

—Tú eres la única—, le dije en un susurro tenso.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe contra los míos, y me di cuenta de lo que dije.

—Tú eres la única con la que estoy haciendo esto. El único que follo. Lo juro.

Entonces me di cuenta de que yo no había deseado a nadie más. Las chicas se lanzaron a mí constantemente, pero desde que esta pequeña tentadora había aparecido en mi vida, mi polla ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para saludar a otra chica.

—Te dije que esto era exclusivo, y lo dije en serio. No estoy saliendo con nadie o haciendo cualquier otra cosa como ésta.— Continué follándola con mis dedos, observando sus mejillas más rosadas cuando su orgasmo crecía en ella.

Los labios de Bella se separaron, y no parecía no poder formar una respuesta, por lo que se limitó a asentir. Segundos más tarde, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la sentí abrazar mis dedos en su interior, con su pequeño cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras se dejaba ir.

—Bella—, le susurré.

Ella me dio una sonrisa perezosa, que se convirtió en un ceño confundido mientras la puse de nuevo sobre sus pies.

—¿No quieres...?

—Joder, sí, yo sí.

Levanté su vestido por la cabeza.

Sin sujetador.

Jódeme.

Me agaché y chupé un pezón rosado y perfecto en mi boca mientras empujaba sus bragas por sus piernas.

—Te quiero inclinada sobre mi escritorio.

—Oh, Dios,— se quedó sin aliento.

No hubo ninguna duda mientras daba un paso a mi alrededor y puso sus manos en el borde de mi gran escritorio, moviendo su pequeño culo apretado frente a mí.

Después de mirarla por unos segundos gloriosos, entré en acción, tirando de mi camisa sobre mi cabeza, agarrando un condón de mi cartera, y rodándolo en mi polla antes de estar detrás de ella.

Me coloqué en su entrada, la punta apenas empujando dentro, y luego me incliné sobre ella, tocando con mis labios su oreja. —Así que...—chupé su lóbulo por un segundo antes de pronunciar, —¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a los azotes, Bella?

...

**Regla # 9 de Folla-amigos**: Nada de celos. Mi trasero no es tuyo para que lo codicies.

**Estado de la regla:** Rota.

* * *

><p><strong>(New message to "E": uhm, last night was... er, sorry, that's not what I was... Nevermind. *erases the whole message* Second new message to "E": So, Bella it's boring, come here, we'll have lots of fun, you can get me *whispers* anywhere. I'm not jelaous, but i can be.)<strong>

**Sooo, tengo un premio para la persona que me deje el review número... 190. No pregunten por que pero es mi número favorito, y no quería esperar hasta que fuesen mil reviews hahahaha, falta poco ¿no? El premio consiste en que crearé un shot (del tema y la pareja que desee la ganadora) y lo subiré aquí. Ojo, si no tienen cuenta por favor, escríbanme su dirección de mail, sin puntos o arrobas, pues no saldrán por acá...**

**El review puede ser en cualquiera de mis fics, ustedes revisen cuál es el que está más cerca del número. _Esa_ es su tarea.**

**Es un previo regalo de San Valentín. Las amo. **

**;)**

**Besos, Ale!**

**PS: Un billón de gracias por sus alertas, ésta semana me cayeron encima como lluvia en Forks, ¿alguna de la nuevas no quiere dejarme un review? **


	7. Distractions

**This is not my story, I'm translating with the previous permission of the real autor GeekChic12. She's the best! Thnks a lot Geekchic, this is an honor. Hope you all, enjoy!**

**Summary:** Nos conocimos. Salimos juntos. Fuimos a casa. No éramos amantes. Ni siquiera amigos. Éramos compañeros de cama. Y funcionó... hasta que dejó de hacerlo.

**Disclaimer de la autora:** SM es dueña del pie*. Yo solo lo hice limonada.

**Disclaimer de la traductora:** Estoy a punto de comerme el pie, y la limonada y vaya que voy a gozar, pero claro, les dejo unas cuantas mordidas a ustedes **;)**

***Pie:** ya saben (pai) el postre que se come lenta y deliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay reglas. Ignóralas y estás jodido, y no de una buena manera.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Distracciones<strong>

**Bella POV**

El día después de navidad, estaba rodeada de libros médicos, mi laptop estaba frente a mi y llevaba un resaltador en mi mano, cuando mi celular vibró anunciando un texto nuevo.

Lo ignoré y continué trabajando.

Estaría asistiendo a Rosalie en unos días en una combinación de resección intestinal y extirpación de tumor, lo que necesitaba para tener mi programa de investigación listo. Era una cirugía complicada —una a la que solo había acudido como observadora hasta este punto. Era un gran paso para ella que me dejase asistirla, y no podía cargarla.

Cuando mi teléfono vibró de nuevo, como veinte minutos después, resoplé un suspiro y lo tomé para asegurarme de que no era importante.

_**Sabes que lo quieres. ~E**_

Vi el mensaje que le seguía a ese.

_**Ven al bar. Quiero ver ese pequeño y ardiente cuerpo hincado sobre mi escritorio de nuevo. ~E**_

_Mierda. _El calor inundó mi interior ante sus palabras. Eso había sido _tan _caliente. Él hubo embestido en mí sin descanso esa noche, alternando entre golpear mi trasero y tirar de mi cabello.

_Dios._

Definitivamente quería hacerlo de nuevo, pero tendría que esperar.

**No puedo ésta noche. Lo siento. ~B**

Puse mi teléfono de vuelta al borde de mi escritorio. Usualmente, cuando uno de los dos decía no, lo que era muy raro, marcaba el final de la conversación. No había necesidad de más preguntas.

Así que cuando mi celular volvió a vibrar, mi cejas se fruncieron al notar que **"E"** estaba en la pantalla nuevamente.

_**¿Estás en el trabajo? ~E**_

**No. En casa, ocupada. ~B**

_**Oh, vamos. ¿No puedes tomarte un descanso de lo que sea que estés haciendo? ~E**_

¿Qué demonios?

Escribí rabiosamente en mi móvil.

**No. No puedo. Necesito prepararme para una pronta cirugía. ~B**

_**Bien. ~E**_

Bien, era correcto. No sabía cual era su problema. Después de esa noche en su bar, habíamos cogido como conejos por muchas noches seguidas. Incluso le pedí que viniese a encontrarse conmigo en una de la habitaciones de espera del hospital una noche, lo que nunca debí haber hecho. He estado mucho más ocupada en el trabajo durante las últimas dos semanas, sin embargo, así que ha sido un tiempo corto desde que nos vimos. Aún así, él nunca me había presionado de ésta forma.

Dos horas después, estaba muy concentrada, con un envase de espuma de poliestireno con comida Thai fría, al borde de mi escritorio, cuando oí un golpe en la puerta principal.

Casi no me levanté a abrir la puerta y ver quién era, pero tuve el presentimiento de saber exactamente quién estaba allí.

Dando un vistazo en la mirilla, vi cabello caótico y ese maldito aro en la ceja. Tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada.

_In-malditamente-creíble._

—¿Me estás jodiendo justo ahora? —le pregunté mientras abría rápido la puerta.

—¿Sorpresa? —Edward sostenía una bolsa con comida rápida. Sus cejas elevadas, dándole arrugas a su frente, y ¡joder! se veía lindo.

Agucé mi mirada en él. —Te _dije_ que estaba ocupada. Y no tengo hambre. —mi estómago no pudo elegir mejor momento para rugir. Muy fuerte.

Rodando mis ojos ante su sonrisita, di un paso atrás para dejarlo pasar.

Lo seguí a mi cocina y hablé mientras él buscaba platos y utensilios. —Edward, fue lindo que trajeras comida, pero realmente quise decir lo que dije. Estoy muy ocupada para esto ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres con _esto_? Solo estamos comiendo.

Solo comiendo. Seguro. Esa es la razón por la que me dio una mirada que hacía que un rayo de calor intenso se disparase justo en el centro de mi cuerpo. Sus dientes recorrieron su labio inferior mientras levantaba la ceja que estaba perforada.

E hizo esa mierda a propósito.

Puto.

Toda la situación se sentía muy familiar. _Y_ casi tanto como una cita.

—Por favor, escúchame. Tienes que irte. No puedo enfrentarme a ninguna distracción en este momento. Tengo que completar esta búsqueda de información ahora.

—¿Debes comer también, no?

Era persistente. Le concedo eso. Sin embargo ahora me empezaba a sacar de quicio.

—No bromeo. No tienes idea de cuan difícil es y cuánto debo entregar de mi en esto. No soy tu novia. No soy tu putita, tampoco. No voy a dejar todo para cogerte solo por que _tu_ no sabes respetar el hecho de que dije no.

—Wow, wow. Hey. —Edward detuvo lo que hacía y se giró para verme. —Primero que nada, Yo _sí_ sé cuanto trabajo lleva. Y nunca dije que fueras mi novia o lo que demonios hayas dicho en adición. Yo sólo... _mierda_—. Susurró

—¿Sólo no puedes mantener tu polla en los pantalones? —sabía que estaba actuando como una perra y tal vez estaba siendo un poco hipócrita pues mi última visita a su bar unas semanas atrás no fue anunciada, pero él necesitaba respetar los límites de éste arreglo.

Yo _jodidamente había dicho no_.

—Han sido dos malditas _semanas_, Bella. —él pasó su mano entre sus cabellos, exasperado.

—¿Y?

—Y si no estoy autorizado a tirarme a nadie más, entonces necesito más de ti, —respondió. —Follar más, a eso me refiero.

—¿Estás bromeando con esto?

Estábamos prácticamente en la misma posición en la estuvimos hace algunas semanas —la última vez que me trajo comida. El déjà vu estaba jodiéndome la cabeza, así que me di la vuelta y volví a mi escritorio, poniendo mis manos en el respaldo de mi silla intentando calmarme.

—No —, la voz de Edward provino de un lugar no muy lejano al mío. —No bromeo para nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te vas a follar a una de tus zorritas del bar? —no me volví para encararlo, y las palabras salieron de mi boca tan rápido que no pude detenerlas a tiempo, aunque quería hacerlo desesperadamente.

La ira pulsaba en mis venas de tal forma que hizo mi piel quemar. Estaba enojada con él por forzar los límites; estaba enojada conmigo por decir algo estúpido; estaba enojada porque lo deseaba muchísmo.

Había roto la regla de los celos, y me odiaba por que no debería haber espacio o razón para los celos en este acuerdo. Aún así, me sentía mucho y la mayoría del tiempo muy posesiva cuando se trataba de él. Todo en lo que podía pensar cuando esa estúpida rubia puso sus manos sobre él era _mío, mío, mío._

Mierda.

Jadeé cuando un dedo descendió por mi espalda, trazando suavemente mi columna. —No deseo a ninguna, Bella.

Me alejé tan rápido de él, que su mano aún estaba en el aire cuando lo encaré. —No me jodas con eso. No puedes solo venir aquí cuando se te pega la maldita gana y esperes que me abra de piernas para ti. Así _no_ es como las cosas funcionan.

—Jesús, Bella. —él rastrilló su cabello con ambas manos. —¿Acaso no puedes entender que _te ansío jodidamente_?

—Sal de aquí.

Edward retrocedió como si lo hubiese abofeteado, con la mandíbula apretada y las fosas nasales dilatadas. Pero él simplemente no podía venir a decirme mierdas como esa. Aunque fueran ciertas. Aunque yo me sintiese de la misma forma con él.

No podía hacer esto justo ahora. Tenía que terminar con mi búsqueda ya mismo, y tenía que lidiar con esta maldita cirugía. Impresionar a los médicos responsables y a la jefa era muy importante como para joder ésta oportunidad así de fácil.

No tenía espacio en mi cabeza para analizar lo que me había dicho ni como hacía que mi interior se revolviese y humedezca.

Edward me observó detenidamente por un largo momento, escrutándome. Le sostuve la mirada y a mí misma hasta que finalmente se giró sobre sus talones, refunfuñando —Feliz _maldita_ navidad, para ti también —, y azotando mi puerta tan fuerte que las fotos colgadas en la pared temblaron.

Dos furiosas y calientes lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, y me las enjugué casi violentamente.

Temblando con la adrenalina, la ira y lo que se parecía como el infierno al dolor, me senté nuevamente y volví a trabajar.

Fallar no era una opción.

...

**Regla # 11 de Folla-amigos**: Nada de peleas. No hay nada por lo que debamos hacerlo. _Aquello_ no importa.

**Estado de la regla:** Traqueteada.

* * *

><p><strong>(New message to "E": No cell phone. Damn! Fucking muggers! I'm taking my grandma's. So, meeting (fucking) tonight?)<strong>

**Este capi si que me revolvió el seso... Bella se comportó como una idiota, es verdad que Edward debería haber puesto más calma pero ella lo trató horriblemente... aparte, le llevó comida y se preocupó por que haga una pausa _solamente_. En fin, espero su opinión al respecto.  
>Ya saben, agradezcan a ésta servidora los errores ortográficos.<strong>

**Cambiando el tema ¿alguien escuchó a _The naked and the famous_? Punching in a dream es grandiosamente inspiradora, me ayudó a traducir este capi ;)**

**;)**

**Besos, Ale!**

**PS: E...ntonces, los reviews se agradecen. Para las que no sabían, ya está lista la traducción _"Sólo un Número"_, completa y con "epílogo". Okay, me voy a llorar...**


End file.
